<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pyrophobic by Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523656">Pyrophobic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev'>Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU</p><p>Where Jack and Hiccup are Elementals, Jim's a star child and Dimitri is the human who can see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Implied Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)/Jim Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dialogues Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is....♩ ♪ ♫ ♬</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Also frightful. Did you forget I'm severely pyro-phobic?"</p><p>"I can't imagine why, what with you being an Ice Elementalist one would think you and fire are best buddies."</p><p>"Ha-ha, Ha-Ha...."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>♩ ♪ ♫ ♬And since we've got no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Now that's more like it! Seriously, Hic, those things could literally kill me!"</p><p>"An overuse of fire can kill anyone, and that's why we humans have fireplaces."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't trust that thing. It doesn't seem like it does the job of keeping the fire away from the floor being at the floor too."</p><p>"Well, it's doing the job now. Besides, aren't you dating this guy who's also a fire wizard?"</p><p>"I have a name, and it isn't a fire wizard. That's not even what I am!"</p><p>"Nuance. Jeez, now would you two pipe down as I finish dinner? You guys may not have to eat but I do."</p><p>"Seems really inconvenient to be human."</p><p>"More inconvenient that the heavens had one job; to grant my one wish of meeting my soulmate before Christmas so this year would actually mean something. Seriously, just the one and I ended up stuck with..."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>**DING DONG**</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Hey there, I'm James Pleiades Hawkins. I'm a Starchild, interning at a 'Shooting Star' department. Sorry for the delay, Christmas season is a busy time this year. Anyway, I'm here to grant the wish of one... Dimitri Sudayev? Well, that sounds like a stupid name."</p><p>"... Fuck my life."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: This same thing, but with a narrative to go with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. with Narrative Context</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the 24th of December, in his flat, Dimitri Sudayev was having a simple breakfast of cereal and coffee, saving the roast beef and potato salad for his Christmas dinner at midnight that was given to him from his ex girlfriend. It was nice of her to do so, but it just reminded him too much of the fact that she was happily engaged with her soulmate and he was going to be stuck alone for Christmas while waiting and wishing his own soulmate would come by too as to lessen the sting of their separation.</p><p>
  <em><strong>♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is....♩ ♪ ♫ ♬</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Also frightful. Did you forget I'm severely pyro-phobic?"</p><p>Okay, maybe Dimitri had to give himself credit; he wasn't going to spend Christmas <em>completely </em>alone. Although in this case, he was still wondering which he would have preferred.</p><p>The one who made the previous remark was Jack Frost, an Ice Elementalist. He and his companion, Hiccup, both in work and otherwise, showed up on his door step. For reasons Dimitri wasn't entirely sure he really understood yet, except it had something to do with him being indirectly involved with an awakening of darkness in the future. So the two Elementalists were present to serve as body guards of sorts.</p><p>But right now, with no real danger arising, they seemed more like free loaders.</p><p>"I can't imagine why," Hiccup drawled, playing with the flames from the chimney a bit by making shapes of dragons and such with them. "what with you being an Ice Elementalist one would think you and fire are best buddies."</p><p>"Ha-ha, Ha-Ha...."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>♩ ♪ ♫ ♬And since we've got no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Now that's more like it!" Jack exasperated, "Seriously, Hic, those things could literally kill me!"</p><p>Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "An overuse of fire can kill anyone, and that's why we humans have fireplaces." he gestured to where Hiccup was, settled on the carpet cross-legged with flames hovering over his hand. "and flame boy, I'm not asking you again; cut that out."</p><p>Hiccup rolled his eyes, but he complied and brought the flames to join with the the fire under the chimney.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't trust that thing." Jack said, settling to sit by his partner's side while glaring at the fire dubiously. "It doesn't seem like it does the job of keeping the fire away from the floor being at the floor too."</p><p>The Russian sighed, finishing his coffee. "Well, it's doing the job now. Besides, aren't you dating a guy who's basically a fire wizard?"</p><p>"I have a name," Hiccup protested, affronted. "and it isn't a fire wizard. That's not even what I am!"</p><p>Dimitri waved his hand dismissively, "Nuance. Jeez, now would you two pipe down as I finish dinner? You guys may not have to eat but I do."</p><p>"Seems really inconvenient to be human."</p><p>"More inconvenient that the heavens had one job; to grant my one wish of meeting my soulmate before Christmas so this year would actually mean something." Dimitri snorted, shaking his head. "Seriously, just the one and I ended up stuck with..."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>**DING DONG**</strong> </em>
</p><p>Dimitri made a look, not really amused at being interrupted mid-sentence by a damn door bell. But he got up and went to answer the door. On the other side was another brunette, and he felt that tingle inside him that warned him that this was another Supernatural, similar to the feeling he felt when he first met Jack and Hiccup.</p><p>On the other hand though, having his heart skip a beat didn't follow after that tingle, nor did the sudden fluttering in his gut.</p><p>"Hey there, I'm James Pleiades Hawkins." The guy introduced flippantly, as if he's not sure he really wanted to. "I'm a Starchild, interning at a 'Shooting Star' department. Sorry for the delay, Christmas season is always a busy time each year or so they tell me. Anyway, I'm here to grant the wish of one... Dimitri Sudayev? Well, that sounds like a stupid name."</p><p>Dimitri blinked, taking a while to process what was said. Till understanding dawned on him.</p><p>"... Fuck my life."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>